


Stars

by Cassbuttstiels



Series: Porn Star AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Implied Prumano, M/M, Porn Star AU, Sex, implied SuFin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigurd and Mathias have worked together for around two years, and have done some very interesting things in their times together, from calling each other daddy to wearing silky underwear, but the one thing they haven't done is take the time to actually get to know each other. </p><p>Dennor AU where they're both porn stars and Den decides to ask Nor out on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't even remember where I came up with this idea, but here you go

Film days were a blur to say the least. Sigurd was never quite sure of how much time elapsed between the first review of the script and the end of the final scene, but by the end of the day he wanted nothing more than to take a warm bath to relax sore muscles, and then to sleep for as long as he wanted. That day wasn’t any different. As Tino yelled cut, the Norwegian sighed in relief, and Mathias rolled to the side, yawning and spreading his arms across the bed.

“Alright boys, that was a great run, as usual!” Tino said with a grin as he put all of the film equipment away. They always filmed in the same room, but the Fin was religious about making sure that the cameras and mics were okay.

“Ya nailed the scene… everything was nice ‘nd convincing,” Berwald muttered, stuffing the script into his bag.

“I’ll send it all to Eddy right away so he can work on editing everything!”

Sigurd nodded, only half listening. He felt ready to pass out then and there and debated opting for just a quick shower before the sweet sweet repose that was tugging at him.

“You two, put some clothes on. Then we can discuss ideas for the next script,” Berwald said, pointing at the two actors, before turning around and grabbing some of Tino’s equipment and leaving the room with the Fin.

“Nice job today,” Sigurd was shook from his daze from the voice to his left. He glanced at the Dane beside him, who was holding up a fist in the air. He raised an eyebrow.

“Come on man, ya can’t just leave me hangin’!” Mathias said, faking a pout.

“Whatever,” Sigurd replied, rolling his eyes as he gave him the fist bump he desired. “You weren’t so bad yourself…” he trailed off, pulling on his shirt.

The Dane seemed delighted with this response, beaming as if he was a beginner or something, but he was more experienced than most. He was also one hell of an actor, and Sigurd had to give him credit for that. On camera he was able to act serious and tough, and it was scary the way it contrasted with the way he was in real life. Instead of being some sort of dangerous beast, he had the mentality of a golden retriever, or perhaps a ten year-old. Funny how someone like that could end up with the job that he had.

Sigurd, on the other hand, didn’t have to act like a completely different person on camera. He just had to be… well, he had to be a bit more vocal.

The Norwegian stood up, completely clothed, and went to grab his things and leave before a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Sigurd turned around and met eyes with Mathias. “What are the hell are you doing?”

“I was wondering…” the Dane stammered, face turning red, “If you’d like to get dinner tomorrow night?”

_What? Well that was… unexpected…_

Sigurd opened his mouth to speak, but Mathias cut him off, “It’s just that… well, we’ve been doing this for a couple of years now, and I still feel like I barely know you. I kinda wanna know who I’ve been screwing these past two years, you know?” He continued to grow redder. Sigurd fought the small smile that was tugging at his lips because _gosh was he making things awkward for himself._

__

“Sounds fun,” was the only reply he gave. He swore he could hear the fireworks going off in the Dane’s head and watched as a huge grin spread its way across his face.

“Really!? Awesome!” A pause, and then, “Can I pick you up at six, then?”

Sigurd nodded, and Mathias beamed.

“Finish getting dressed, because I want to leave here as soon as possible, and you know Ber’s not gonna let me leave unless you are there to talk about the script too,” the Norwegian muttered, before turning and leaving the room.

It wasn’t until he was laying in his own bed on the precipice of sleep that he realised that he was going on a date with Mathias Køhler. Sleep didn’t come as easily as he would have liked with his pounding heart.

\--

Three hours. _Three hours_ wasted on useless panicking about whether it was actually a date or if Mathias just worded a dinner invitation suggestively. Three hours worrying about whether or not this tie matched that shirt or if those trousers fit him properly. Sigurd scolded himself for acting so idiotic. It was one fucking date, and besides, he had done a lot more with the Dane than just eat dinner together. But that was the thing. Even though they had done the strangest and kinkiest things on camera in the past two years, none of it was remotely intimate or romantic. They might have been able to act like it was pretty damn well, but on the other side of the cameras, sat the scriptwriter and cameraman, watching the whole scene unfold and making sure that everything went the ‘right’ way. This was completely different. There wouldn’t be any script or any acting or any of that. Just Sigurd and Mathias getting dinner together.

The Norwegian glanced out his window to see the Dane’s car pulling up the drive. He looked in the mirror and decided that he looked fine and the worrying was pointless, but before leaving, he slipped in the golden hair clip that Mathias had gotten him for his birthday the previous year. It had been an odd gift, but Sigurd had worn it almost every day since, the days he didn’t wear it being the days they filmed. He didn’t want the thing to get lost.

He greeted Mathias outside, coolly slipping into the passenger seat. “So, where’re we going?” He asked, glancing at the Dane out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t much taller than himself, but his outrageously styled hair gave the illusion that he was at almost a head taller.

“It’s a surprise!” He replied, grinning.

“I hate surprises,” Sigurd grumbled, even though it was somewhat a lie. Surprises were fine by him, as long as he didn’t have to wait long. He was an awfully impatient person when it came to surprises.

“Something tells me that you’ll love this one!” The Dane said, turning to head downtown. Sigurd didn’t go to many of the stores or restaurants downtown often. For one thing, it was crowded and there was always the chance that people would recognise him, which could prove to be very uncomfortable. For another thing, he was rather shy.

So yeah, maybe a guy with the mentality of a puppy and a guy who was terribly shy weren’t the first thing you thought of when you pictured porn stars, but there it was.

Mathias pulled into a parking garage to park, and then took to excitedly pulling Sigurd down the street. Most of the restaurants that lined the street were delis and diners, nothing really exciting, but then the Dane led him down a sidestreet. Most of the shops and restaurants had a seedy appearance, but then he was pulled into a small cafe. The sign told him that it was called ‘South-East Cafe’, and Sigurd had never heard of it, but the inside of it was cozy and bookish, soft music playing from the radio. How the hell had Mathias stumbled across this gem of a place?

The manager looked up and grinned. “Welcome back, Mat! I see you brought your friend this time!” He said, swiping silvery strands of hair out of his eyes.

Mathias reached out to give the man a fist bump, “Gilbert! Good to see ya, man!”

“So, what can I do for you two?” He said, locking eyes with Sigurd, who was currently wondering who Gilbert was and how Mathias knew him. It wasn’t like either of them talked to each other much, so it would have been selfish to think that the crew were the only ones that Mathias ever talked to, but Sigurd was still curious. He found himself wanting to learn all about him and his friend with the strange coloured hair.

Mathias placed his order, and then Sigurd ordered the same thing, the thought of reading the menu not crossing his mind in time, and then the two took their seats at a table in a corner. They were the only guests in there, so they had plenty of privacy. The only thing currently bothering the Norwegian was what to talk about. He didn’t really know what to start with, so he hoped to God that Mathias had some pretty good starters so that they wouldn’t have to sit in silence all evening.

“So Gilbert, over there, and I go way back. In college we were the pride of the Mathletes-” Sigurd suppressed his smile, “and anyways, one night he’s like ‘oh dude, have you met Alfred yet? Guy knows how to party!’ and of course I didn’t know who the hell he was talking about, and then it turned out he was talking about a trumpet player from the marching band, and so he drags me along to meet this son of a gun and we all have a few drinks. I had just as much as the two of them, but then there goes Alfred, ripping the flag off of the wall and tying it around his neck like a cape and screeching around about how he’s the hero or something-” Mathias continued to tell his story, Sigurd only half listening to his idiotic adventures and losing himself a little more in his eyes the more animated he got. He would have been perfectly content with just listening to Mathias tell stories about him and his friends, or as Alfred had apparently named them, ‘Los Tres Amigos’. His story was cut short as food was brought out to them by a stocky man who had chef written all over him.

“I hear your friends with Gil. Is that so?” He said to Mathias, as he handed him a bowl of soup.

“That could be correct!” The Dane said, with a grin.

“Tell him he’s a fucking dumbass when you have the chance,” he replied, setting a baguette in between the pair and another bowl down in front of Sigurd, who snickered.

“Oh, believe me, he knows,” Mathias said, winking at the chef who rolled his eyes, muttering something like ‘unbefuckinglievable’ as he walked back to the kitchen. He didn’t make it all the way to the kitchen before Gilbert swept him in his arms and planted at least five kisses on his face, tray clattering to the ground noisily.

“They’re so cute,” Mathias began, then, locking eyes with Sigurd, “but not as much as you and me will be~”

Sigurd turned red, but snorted, “Yeah, right, because people will see us together on the streets and think ‘Oh look at how cute they are!’ instead of ‘Hey didn’t I see that guy in a porno last night?’”

Mathias huffed, lightly punching Sigurd in the arm. “Hey, not everybody likes to perv on beautiful naked men, and even less want to if they’re not free! Besides, we’d still be pretty darn cute!”

Sigurd shrugged, dipping a piece of the baguette into the soup and taking a bite of it.

“See! You’re not even denying it!”

“Shut up and eat your meal before I feed it to you and it becomes part of our next script.” Sigurd threatened.

“You kinky son of a-”

“You got me there, Mr. ‘I want you to wear silky underwear and call me daddy’,”

“Come on, that was one episode, Siggy! And that wasn’t even my idea! That was Tino’s!” Mathias laughed.

“I wonder how Berwald feels about his daddy kink?” Sigurd mused, swallowing a mouthful of soup.

“Oh, you know he secretly likes it, otherwise it wouldn’t have been in the script!” Mathias quipped, waggling his eyebrows. Sigurd snickered.

The rest of their dinner went similarly, with the same endless banter, and the occasional story. Neither of them wanted it to end, and when it came time to leave the restaurant, Sigurd almost felt disappointed. Mathias walked him up to his house to say goodbye for the evening. He turned and started to walk away, but then something in his mind shouted at him and he turned back to the Norwegian.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked breathlessly.

  
Sigurd nodded quickly, smiling into the sweet kiss that he was enveloped in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkwardness continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha so I saw you guys wanted more, and so did I, so here's some more pointless awkwardness and fluff (as well as them doing the do ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ).)

_“What the hell is Berwald playing at?”_ Was the only coherent thought that ran through Sigurd’s mind when the new script was finally sent to him. He read it over several times and he still didn’t know what to say. Usually the scripts were really specific, down to the expressions on their faces and the things to say. This one, however, was vague. The opening scene of it was somewhat detailed, and it took place in a different room of the apartment they called their studio. That was new. From the script, apparently they would have to work their way to the bedroom. Not that Sigurd cared much about that. It was the vagueness of everything else that confused him. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the shrill ringing of his phone. It was Mathias.

“The script?” Sigurd answered as a form of hello.

“What the heck is this crap!? _Just be passionate! IMPROVISE!?”_ The Dane replied back without missing a beat.

“I dunno,” Sigurd sighed, shaking his head, “Maybe it’s some sort of test? See how well we do under pressure?”

“Well I don’t know how to feel about this!” Sigurd could almost hear the pout in the Dane’s voice.

“Yeah… Same. Everything after your obnoxious one-liners is just ‘IMPROVISE!’” The Norwegian waved a hand in the air in exasperation, taking a sip of his cooling coffee. There had never been a “just improvise” before and he could feel the nervousness coursing through his veins. The past two weeks had been full of improvising and every little thing made it hard for him to breathe, left his heart in his throat. Any time they went out to dinner, he felt like it was their first date again. Any tender kiss between the two of them left him breathless even though it was far from their first, and now it was occurring to Sigurd that this would be their first time having sex since becoming official, and the worst part was that Berwald had to go and make almost nothing scripted.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Mathias said, breaking the silence that had begun to stretch, “and don’t worry because I get it. I feel just as weird and nervous about it as you do,” a pause, “and I kinda feel like we shouldn’t have our first time be on camera. I don’t want to make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with, but it seems wrong to have it happen that way,” the Dane trailed off. Sigurd could feel his face heating up just talking about it.

“Yeah, I know. I don’t really wanna rush into it because we’ve got a couple of weeks until film day, but I wouldn’t mind just letting things happen,” I small smile tugged at his lips as he took another sip of the coffee. The entire subject of sex was an awkward thing to talk about between the two of them. Before they got together, it was just acting. Funny how something so regular could change once you realised that you cared about someone as a lot more than a coworker. They talked for a couple of more minutes before Sigurd hung up, saying that he had things to do. In his defense, he did have a few errands to run, but most of it was him feeling too awkward to talk about it any longer. The one thing that ran through his mind as he pulled out onto the main road was that the two of them were going to get more intimate than they had ever been, and that it would be soon.

\---

Of all the people to run into at the supermarket, Sigurd found himself accidently bumping into none other than Eduard von Bock in the soup aisle. The Estonian turned around and grinned largely. “Sigurd! How've you been? Did you see the film yet because I uploaded it as soon as I finished editing! Quality work, as usual!” It was like he wasn't even breathing in between words and Sigurd immediately tensed up at the uncomfortable embrace he was enveloped in. He didn’t really talk to the guy that often and he saw him in person even less. They were really only acquaintances.

He pushed him away, grumbling, “No, I haven't watched it yet.” He rarely watched them. Any time he bothered, he ended up feeling all awkward afterwards, his face heating up. He should have connected the dots and realised that maybe he felt a _little_ more towards Mathias than he thought, but for some reason the thought didn't cross his mind until he asked him out.

“Ah, well it’s good stuff. The subscribers really liked it and it has the most positive ratings so far!”

Sigurd nodded, grabbing a can of soup off of the shelf. He didn’t really care how many people liked it, even though he was getting paid and all. He just didn’t see any reason to care about it. He had plenty of money and the films always had good ratings, and it wasn’t like he relied on that money. He had other means of making money too, though not anything that was actually full time. Eduard finally seemed to sense his indifference and bid him farewell before walking down the aisle.

Sigurd sighed in relief, glad that that encounter was over.

He continued to pick out his groceries and headed to the check out line. The cashier was a tall girl with long brown hair and warm eyes. She looked up at him and without giving it much thought, “Hello, Sigurd,” but then she paused and jerked her head up, eyes narrowing. Sigurd almost dropped the can he was holding.

“Well, it appears I've been found out,” he said awkwardly after clearing his throat.

The girl laughed, scanning the items. “You’re… taller than I thought…” she said in attempt to make the situation less weird. It didn’t really help, but Sigurd decided to humour her and go with the conversation.

“Yeah? Mathias is taller than me and his ridiculous hair makes him look even taller, and you should see the script writer!” He said cooly, laying down the rest of his items.

“Oh, I bet he is,” the girl mumbled as she continued to scan. Her face had been growing redder the entire time, and Sigurd didn’t really blame her. What did you do when you recognised a porn star in public. The conversation was incredibly awkward for both of them.

“Alright, well $73.64 is your total,” she said, and Sigurd swiped his credit card. As he collected his bags, she bid him a nice day, to which he said that he hoped she had a nice one too.

As soon as he got back into his car, he sighed, letting his shoulders relax. _“What am I doing?”_ he mumbled, burying his face in his hands for a moment.

\---

Mathias ended up coming over for dinner the next night. Sigurd hadn’t anticipated on having a guest, but when the Dane had called asking if he wanted to get dinner with him, Sigurd had already begun cooking his meal. He said that it was no problem and that he could easily make extra, and Mathias had seemed satisfied with that and here they were.

“You know, you never told me you could cook, or bake for that matter!” The Dane said through a mouthful of cake. The Norwegian had been bored earlier in the day so he baked a cake. His timing was incredibly convenient.

Sigurd shrugged, “It never came up.”

“Well, it’s absolutely delicious, but…” Mathias trailed off, smiling at the piece of cake.

“But what?”

“But it’s not as delicious as you!”  That grin. He seemed so prideful of that little one-liner.

“Oh my God,” the Norwegian said, cutting off a small piece of his cake, “I can’t believe you just fucking said that,” he then proceeded to chuck that piece of cake at the Dane.

“Oh!” A devilish smirk appeared on the other’s face. “You’re gonna turn this into a fight, huh? Well two can play at that game!”

Sigurd didn’t have time to react before Mathias grabbed a handful of cake and shoved it in his face. He grinned, taking a piece and shoving it into the Dane’s mouth in retaliation. He didn’t know why they were acting so childish, but it didn’t matter because it was still fun. It was nice. The two of them continued to shove cake at each other’s faces until the once beautiful cake was all over them.

Mathias grinned at Sigurd and he could feel his breaths on his lips. “Hey Siggy?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve got a little something on your face?”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“Would you care if I fixed that?” A glint appeared in his eyes.

“If you must…”

Sigurd held his breath as he felt the other’s lips and then tongue at the corner of his mouth, licking away the frosting, and then he pulled back for a moment.

“Hey Siggy?”

“Yeah?”

“I was right…”  
  


“About?”

“You’re so much more delicious than that cake,” than glint was there again and Sigurd could feel his heart in his throat.

“Then shut up and kiss me, you dummy,” he barely whispered, and so Mathias did.

And they kissed, and kissed, and kissed. And then they weren’t in the dining room anymore. Everything seemed to take on a path of it’s own. Mathias lifted Sigurd up like he weighed nothing, pushing his back against the hallway wall, asking for permission to kiss him again and again between each soft kiss. Sigurd felt lost in the daze, and the Dane’s delicate antics never got old. He was so completely different than when they filmed anything.

And then Sigurd was enveloped by the soft blankets of his bed, staring up into those big blue eyes, feeling like he was floating in space. Mathias was in the same daze but he snapped out of it for a moment, looking around the room and gathering what was happening. “So… um… do we…?” He trailed off, gesturing around vaguely, and Sigurd couldn’t fight the grin that spread across his face.

“Yes,” was all he could say, and even that word was barely audible.

The Dane tugged at the hem of his shirt, “Can I?” Sigurd nodded.

Every little action had the ‘Can I?’ before it and the Norwegian couldn’t get enough of it. He was so gentle about everything and it was driving him crazy.

And then there were no layers left between them and Sigurd felt the first bit of nervousness. This was happening, and it was going to be real this time. He felt exposed. One look at Mathias and he could see that he felt the same. He slowly licked his lips, “Uh… can I… do you want… I have no clue what I’m even doing anymore and we’ve done this countless times what is wrong with me,” his face reddened.

“Go ahead,” Sigurd replied, holding his breath and waiting. After his permission was given, Mathias didn’t hesitate in going ahead, slowly pushing into his entrance. He waited for a moment, allowing Sigurd time to get used to the intrusion. When he nodded quickly, that was his cue to move. The first few thrusts were awkward, but then they set into a steady rhythm.

Sigurd pulled Mathias down and kissed him deeply, trying to communicate with him that he was fine, that this was fine. The Dane kissed back, slowly picking up the rhythm. If this was being filmed, Sigurd would be being quite vocal at this point, but now it was just him and Mathias, and he was just letting out the occasional gasp. He never was one for loud sex. In his opinion, it just ruined the mood.

It wasn’t until Mathias hit that spot that he let out a moan, and then gasped _“right there”_. The Dane grunted in response, his eyes glazing over as he continued to hit _right there_. They were both close and they both knew it. He reached down and wrapped a hand around Sigurd’s length and began stroking it slowly. The other shivered at the tough and pulled the Dane down to kiss him again, one hand at his chest, feeling the quick beats of his heart.

“‘m close,” Sigurd barely breathed, and Mathias nodded, picking up his pace and kissing the other’s neck. He was too. He ran his unoccupied hand down the Norwegian’s body, feeling every inch of skin that he could, and kissing that spot just below his ear, while the other moaned so softly it was barely audible.

It was Sigurd that came first, and then after a few more thrusts, so did Mathias. The two of them stared at each other, trying to catch their breath. The Dane then proceeded to plant as many kisses as he could fit on the other’s face, not without permission of course. Sigurd laughed tiredly, rolling so that he was laying on the other.

“That was nice,” he whispered dreamily, laying his head on the other’s chest.

“Yes it was,” the Dane replied, wrapping an arm around the other and sighing.

“Now that that happened, how the hell are we gonna do this on camera?”

**  
**Mathias sighed, “Good question. I’ll tell you in the morning,” he said with a yawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there was anything you liked/disliked! Feedback is very strongly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything I can improve on in my writing or anything you liked/disliked, please let me know in the comments! It would be greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
